


Oh Captain, My Captain

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Too Many Chats [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Takeru: Hey guys!!Oikawa: Hi shorty!!Takeru: fuck you OikawaTakeru: Anyway!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Too Many Chats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172825
Kudos: 20





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a trial run. It's my first time posting for Haikyuu, and my first attempted at anything more than a one-shot in years, and my first attempt at a chat fic. I really don't know what I'm doing so please be kind!! And if you have ideas for conversations, shenanigans, plot ideas, or ships you want to see(I only have like 3 chosen rn), leave them in the comments. This will be a series with more chats, so I'll leave a list of the chats at the bottom for you guys

**_Captains_ **

_ 8:26 a.m. _

**Oikawa** : Yahoo!! You guys ready for the first day of 3rd year??

**Moniwa** : Ughh, don’t remind me

**Ushijima** : Why do you sound so upset? 

**Moniwa** : Cuz this means I’m gonna have to deal with Futakuchi and Kamasaki’s BS again

**Daichi** : At least you don’t have to deal with Noya and Tanaka and their obsession with our manager

**Moniwa** : oof, definitely not jealous of you there

**Oikawa** : Noya’s your libero, right?? 

**Daichi** : Yeah why? 

**Oikawa** : well then you won’t have to deal with both of them for a while!! Since he’s suspended from club activities for a couple more weeks!! 

**Daichi** : don’t remind me 

**Ushijima** : Do you know if your ace will return? 

**Daichi** : nope, last time I talked to him was at the end of last year, and he was very adamant that he won’t 

**Daichi** : which means no libero and no ace, great way to start the year 

**Oikawa** : that sucks, poor Dai-chan 

**Takeru** : Hey guys!! 

**Oikawa** : Hi shorty!! 

**Takeru** : fuck you Oikawa 

**Takeru** : Anyway!! What do you guys think your first years will be like? 

**Oikawa** : I already know two of mine!! I’m excited to see them again!! 

**Ushijima** : I already know our incoming first years as well. 

**Oikawa** : That’s only cuz your old ass coach hand picks your teammates 

**Daichi** : Play nice Oikawa 

**Oikawa** : whatever 

**Daichi** : Anyway, I’m just hoping to get more first years, from what we got from our manager, we only have two applicants right now 

**Takeru** : What? Really? How many players do you have then? 

**Daichi** : Well, without Asahi and Noya, we have 6, so two first years will make 8 

**Oikawa** : Wow, only 8?? That’s such a small number!! Our schools never had so few members at one time!! 

**Daichi** : yeah, thanks for the reminder Oikawa 

**Oikawa** : Sorry Dai-chan!! 

**Takeru** : well, whatever our first years are like, Wakutani south is going to nationals this year!! 

**Oikawa** : Wow, big talk for a shorty like you 

**Takeru** : wow, is a bottom sassing me? 

**Oikawa** : bitch you’re a bottom too!!! 

**Daichi** : stop you two 

**Oikawa** : Sorry Dai-Chan!! 

**Takeru** : Sorry Daichi-san 

**Okudake** : Anyway, Johzenji will be going to nationals this year 

**Oikawa** : did you really only just come on to say that?? 

**Okudake** : I mean, I was late to the conversation anyway 

**Oikawa** : Whatever, Aoba Johsai will kick all your asses, so talk big while you can 

**Ushijima** : Based on the last two years, Shiratorizawa will be going to nationals once again. 

**Oikawa** : shut up Ushiwaka!! I’m going to beat you this year!! Just you wait!! 

**Daichi** : Don’t count out Karasuno 

**Okudake** : Not to be rude Daichi, but weren’t you guys just talking about how you don’t have that many players? 

**Daichi** : Maybe not for now, but we’ll get more 

**Ushijima** : I do believe that your team will do better than they have in the previous two year, Daichi-san. However, as I said before, based on the last two years, Shiratorizawa will be going to nationals for both tournaments this year. 

**Oikawa** : shut up Ushiwaka, no one cares

_ 6:53 p.m. _

**Daichi** : Why? Why is this happening to me? 

**Oikawa** : Are you okay Dai-chan?? 

**Daichi** : I had to throw our two new first years out of the gym. 

**Moniwa** : Wait what? 

**Oikawa** : Are you serious??? 

**Takeru** : What did they do?! 

**Daichi** : It’s not permanent, they’re gonna be on the team. It’s not like we can afford to reject applicants anyway with how few players we have 

**Daichi** : but they got into an argument and completely ignored me in front of the vice principal, and that’s not even the worst part 

**Oikawa** : What do you mean “worst part”?? There’s more?? 

**Moniwa** : Wait, the same vice principal who's been super rude to you guys since he suspended your libero?? 

**Daichi** : Yeah. I think they were arguing before we got there, but Suga, Tanaka, and I got to her gym to find the two new first years already there 

**Oikawa** : No idea who either of those people are, but sure 

**Daichi** : Suga’s the vice captain and official setter, and Tanaka’s a wing spiked. The loud bald guy if you’ve seen us play 

**Daichi** : Anyway, so we came in and we started talking to one of the first years, and then the other one got our attention. Then they started arguing about something or another, I honestly don’t remember at this point 

**Moniwa** : Wow, that’s rude 

**Daichi** : Yeah, but I’m kinda not surprised. See, last year they played against each other in middle school, and Kageyama’s team beat Hinata’s really bad, and I don’t know exactly what Kageyama said to him, but he said something that upset Hinata 

**Oikawa** : Wait, Kageyama?? 

**Takeru** : That king of the court guy from Kitagawa Daiichi?? 

**Daichi** : Yeah, him 

**Moniwa** : Okay, but how does it get worse? 

**Daichi** : Ah, well, Hinata challenged Kageyama to a match, but 1v1 doesn’t really work, so it was just Hinata receiving Kageyama’s serves, and during all this the VP came in, and then Hinata flubbed a receive and the ball ended flying back and hitting the VP in the face and knocking off his toupee 

**Oikawa** : Holy shit!! That’s hilarious!! 

**Takeru** : I just snorted out loud and now my teammates are staring, I can’t- 

**Moniwa** : Did you guys get in trouble? 

**Daichi** : Luckily no, but we were sworn to secrecy. Which reminds me, none of you are to speak a word of this. It stays in the group chat 

**Moniwa** : fine by me 

**Takeru** : Sure Daichi-San 

**Oikawa** : I make no promises 

**Daichi** : Oikawa- 

**Oikawa** : I’m being honest Dai-Chan, I might tell someone, so I’m not gonna lie and promise I won’t 

**Daichi** : whatever 

**Daichi** : Anyway, now we have a 3 on 3 practice match on Saturday. We ended up getting 2 more first years, so that brings us to 10 total players 

**Moniwa** : That’s good 

**Daichi** : Yeah, and if Noya comes back after his suspension, that’ll be 11 people 

**Oikawa** : That’s better than the 8 you started with this morning 

_ 8:42 p.m. _

**Ushijima** : I almost forgot. 

**Ushijima** : Oikawa, you should have come to Shiratorizawa. 

**Oikawa** : Oh come on!! Just one day!! Is that too much to ask!! 

**Takeru** : Lol 

**Author's Note:**

> So far, the current chats are:
> 
> Captains  
> Setters  
> Middle Blockers  
> First Years  
> Karasuno  
> Next Gen Captains  
> And a general volleyball boys chat
> 
> They won't come out in that exact order, and I might come up with more, so if you can drop a comment with ideas, and maybe leave a kudos if you liked this?? Thank you!!


End file.
